One True Soulmate
by munrodegrassi
Summary: Eli and Clare were perfectly happy and had been for 3 years. That was until Clare came up dead and no one know who the murderer is. Could it be Alli, Clare's best friend? Or Adam Clare's brother and Eli's best friend? Or even Eli himself? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just gonna be a two-shot. It doesn't really follow any specific storylines. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>This day would forever be embedded in his mind. July 3, 2011 was the day his girlfriend, of 3 years, died. Her name was Clare Edwards and she was murdered by someone the police could not find. Eli Goldsworthy, her boyfriend, had no clue why someone would want to hurt his perfect girlfriend. She was beautiful, with her flawless skin, curly auburn hair, and blue eyes so mesmerizing and deep that anyone could get lost in them and never find their way back. Clare loved him he knew with all his heart and he loved her so much, he was going to ask if she would marry him the night she died. Her parents, however, did not like Eli at all. The day she had introduced him to her parents was not a good one. They had went to a restaurant for dinner and things got ugly. Clare's parents had brought up so many questions for him that he had hoped to avoid. Like, what his parents did. His dad was a shock jock for a radio station her parents immensely hated. Plus, with all the black Eli had on and his reputation, which they had heard of from Clare's principal ( they were in high school at the time), they immediately judged him to be a bad influence on their daughter. The whole table started shouting and they got banned from eating there again. Ever since then, Eli never got on Mr. and Mrs. Edwards good side.<p>

Eli had been called into the police station to answer some questions they had. By this time, he had known Clare died and his face was red from crying and showed pure agony, sorrow, and despair. After getting the call from the police to come down to the station, he left his best friend Adam's house. On the drive there, he couldn't think of anything else except of the numerous great times he and Clare had shared. Like when they went to his grandparents cabin down by the lake and had a picnic then went for a swim. Or the time in late December, when fresh snow had fallen and they were building a snowman. Eli thought it was kind of cheesy, but he would do anything for Clare. When they had finished making the snowman, with its carrot nose, mittens, and hat, Eli thought it would be fun to have a snow fight. He started throwing snowballs at Clare and she threw some back. She started running away so he chased after her. He caught up to her and twirled her around. Then he put her down and Clare turned around to face him, when they looked into each others eyes they started leaning in and when their lips finally met, they shared a magnificent kiss. But those time were over. Forever, he would be without his Blue Eyes, his special nickname only he called her. He would be alone forever, because he knew that Clare was his soul mate, as corny as that sounds, she was.

Finally, he arrived at the station and scanned the room for the main desk. He asked for officer who had called him in, and the woman behind the desk told him he would be right with him. Eli took a seat in one of the chairs and waited. Trying to keep his mind off Clare, he sent a text to Adam. _"Hey just got here. I'll let you know what happens later." _A few seconds after he sent it he got a reply saying _"Okay." _Adam wasn't taking the news well at all either. When Eli had left his house he was an emotional wreck. Not only were he and Adam friends but, he was Clare's brother. Soon, an officer came out of a door behind the main desk and asked for Elijah Goldsworthy. Eli got up and followed the cop to a room, that he guessed was for interrogations. They couldn't suspect Eli could they? He loved Clare, why would he kill her?

He sat down in one of the chairs, which he noticed was uneven because it kept wobbling. The officer was joined by another and they began asking questions.

"My name is Officer Turner. Do you know why you're here?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, an officer called me here to answer some questions." Eli replied.

"Yes, your girlfriend, Clare Edwards, was murdered. We want to know if Clare had any enemies, anyone who might have a reason to kill Clare?" The cop obviously didn't take any sensitivity training.

"No. Clare is- was, the nicest person in the world. How could anyone hate her so much to kill her?" Eli said.

"I don't know. That's what we're trying to figure out. But, we suspect it was someone she knew. Based on the fact that there wasn't any sign of forced entry. So we know no one broke in, meaning she must have had to know the person." They other officer stated.

"So what exactly is your question?"

"Where were you last night from 8 to 10 pm?"

"I was with my best friend and Clare's brother Adam. I was going to propose to Clare the night she… wait, are you accusing me of killing Clare?" He yelled.

"We just have to make sure we check out any possible suspects." Officer Turner assured me.

After that they let me leave. This was all beginning to be too much to handle. I went back to Adam's house to see how he was doing. Then called Clare's best friend Alli Bhandari, she was the one who found Clare.

"Hey Alli, how are you holding up?" I asked.

"Okay I guess." She sniffled, then continued. "I just can't believe **she's** dead. My best friend in the whole world is gone." She sobbed.

"Trust me I know how you feel. I loved Clare so much I was even going to ask her to marry me." I confessed to her.

"Really? Oh Eli that's so sweet! I miss her so much already." She cried even more now.

"Me too. Listen I have to go, I'll talk to you later?" He asked. She didn't respond though because she was hysterically crying. It just made him feel even worse.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later , Officer Turner called me into the station again. This time I brought Adam with me. When we entered the police station, there was a sort of tension in the air and I had a feeling it was about Clare. The woman saw me walk in and picked up her phone, pressing a button on it. A few minutes later, Officer Turner gestured for Adam and I to follow him. He led us to a room, different than before. It was most likely his office because it looked like any other office I had ever seen. We sat in the chairs in front of his desk and he sat as well.

"I don't know how to tell you two this, especially under these circumstances." He started.

"What circumstances? What's going on?" I questioned. I looked at Adam and he seemed like he just wanted this to be over with.

"I'm just going to come out and say this. The person who killed Clare has come forward." We looked at each other in amazement, but also worry. Who had killed Clare, and why?

"When my partner and I were interrogating suspects, Alli Bhandari confessed to killing Clare." He finally said. Shocked, Adam and I said,

"What? Why?" We yelled.

"She said it was because she was jealous of Clare. That Clare always got what she wanted. Specifically you, Eli. Alli said that she had loved you since high school and Clare knew it, so she killed her." Officer Turner finished.

"I can't believe this! How could she kill Clare over something so stupid?" Adam outburst.

"What is going to happen to Alli? She's going to prison right?" I asked.

"It depends on what the jury decides. " He answered.

"This is ridiculous. She killed Clare and confessed to doing it. She should be put in prison." Adam explained.

"Adam come on let's go. We can still go to the trial right?" I asked Officer Turner.

"Of course, the trial is July 20th." He said.

"Alright. Thank- you for all you've done Officer." With that we left, even with Adam's protests I led him to my car where he broke down in tears once again. Clare's murderer had finally been found, now I could start to move on. At least, as best I could without the one I loved. My one true soul mate.


End file.
